


Jasper Dies At The End

by niqx, wuwu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AND FFUCK I FORGOT NEIL HES THERE TOO, Crack, M/M, Yaoi, and also frisk undertale are here, and i wldnt wish this hell of a fic on anybodys eyes, im sorry for writing this, max and david and daniel and jasper, no real tags bc i dont hate the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqx/pseuds/niqx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: max and david are at home but suddenly.. daniel shows up :O will true love win?





	Jasper Dies At The End

**Author's Note:**

> look this started off as me writing an adoption au but then nick (fuck u !! niqx !!) started typing in my doc and thgis masterpiece was born

“You already know this, but there’s your room,” David says with a flourish. His bandana, tied tightly around his wrist, sways as he gestures toward the door left ajar. His signature smile is back, present without any sign of faulting, and it drives Max insane. “I’m not quite sure that we’ve got everything from your house, but that’s nothing we can’t fix with a few shopping trips.”

Max kicks his shoes off into the room. They fly across the room, thudding against the frame of his bed before dropping unceremoniously. David doesn’t seem too pleased with that maneuver, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“Max ur shoes  dont deserve this shit now drink a sodie pop and relax sans undertale:)” ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass hey beter ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass

Suddenly, neil arrives at the sound of his name: beter. Thats right. Neil was just his stage name all along,

He dies wait but if thats his stage name why cant space kid be neil he cant let anyone know ok

“Wow, beter neil! Its so good to see u” david cries. “Whomstev”

“You misspelled whomst’ve you fucking moron” beter neil barks lik woof woof (max finds it very hot XD)

“How did u kno youre so Talented :D” dadiv is sad now but he keeps it on the inside like always, always watching and waiting until the torment he feels building up will explode, and he’ll actually shoot up the camp just like max suggested. But for now he just smiles. :)

Instead of showing the pain he feels, david just says “ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwwiCsJeoGk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwwiCsJeoGk) ” out loud.(kouta fears) Beter neil is instantly disturbed. “Uwuw dont worry about it smol bean beter neil” david comforts him

“Dont touch me tol ass” smol bean beter neil shouts

Suddenly davids phone starts ringing ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk) ) and he dabs before answerign the hell device. “Mmmmyello thsis is enoby darkness de”

Whos on the phone other than……………….. JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Both max and smol bean beter neil gasp in shock. David cries. Again

“Howdy there davey its me ur pal buddy jasper im back from the dead”

“JASPER! But how…. This is bonquishas number :O” he starts to whimper. All the single ladies (davids) put your hands up.

“You fool im calling from my LA Gear Light Up Shoes™

Just when things couldnt get any worse or confusing, daniel bursts in through the wall using his FIsts. Like a man.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” and jasper said all that because there wasnt a quotation mark earlier so now david has to roll for initiative wow i love dnd

A new player joins

 

I'm not a fan of puppeteers,

But I've a nagging fear,

Someone else is pulling at the strings.

Something terrible is going down,

Through the entire town,

Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

 

I can't sit idly,

No I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

 

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

 

Disco-o-o-o-rd

Disco-o-o-o-rd

 

I'm fine with changing status quo,

But not in letting go,

Now the world is being torn apart!

A terrible catastrophe,

Played by a symphony,

What a terrifying work of art!

 

I can't sit idly,

No, I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

 

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

 

Disco-o-o-o-rd  _ [x8] _

 

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

 

David wonders why hes thinking in the azlyrics font and highlight but also why daniels theme song is his phones ringtone. Daniel whips and nae naes before hitting the quan and also throwing his phone down because of no head. :( nonono kouta david then breaks his skateboard and deniel is not pleased fUCK You david he says without quotation marks in az lyrics font highlight

And then daniel takes a drink from his Trademarked Toyz R Us Fallout Shelter ffuck my o=dogs r barking whynwaht the fuck they saw my cat anyway guys back to the fic (make sure to like comment subscribe rate (preston voice if ur from rotten tomatoes please rate FRESH    **thank you** ) follow and smash that notification subscript buttong to join my notification squad)

Hgggggg daniel keemstar? David asks. Why are u here. No more quotation marks here boyz

Ive been looking for you… david scarce is that how u spell it idk. Daniel says creepily. (who things this is going to turn YAOI o.O)

David blushes uwu he never knew daniel keemstar was so charming! It made him want to recite all of    discord (the living tombstone remix) to him just to please him. oH NO! COULD HE… be falling for him…………………… owo

I'm not a fan of puppeteers,

But I've a nagging fear,

Someone else is pulling at the strings.

Something terrible is going down,

Through the entire town,

Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

 

I can't sit idly,

No I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

 

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

 

Max is angry now in azlyrics font highlight. “David scarce dont say that” wow how insensitive :// its 2017

Daniels eyes go hearteyes (like an emoji from the hit movie Emoji Movie which i jack off to) and he instantly forgets about all the hate in his heart and how he wanted to murder children all the time bc wow he loves david scarce.

“David………………………………………. I had no idea that u liked TLT (the living tombstone) as much as i do….. Will u perhapd… go out with me” daniel keemstar pulls out two tickets to the emoji move(™).

“ZOO WEE MAMA tickets to the emoji mo” he stops talking because he just fuckign busted a nut from how romantic this is. “That was better than rewatching boruto’s dad on my 4k curve tv i made out of pine needles and some f*cking dirt.”

David takes his hand……………. wAIT FUCK DANIEL NOT DAVID HOLD UP

*daniel takes his hand……… “i love you david.”

“Bazinga” smol bean beter neil face palmed. -_-

Holy shit frisk undertale can i have your autograph WHO IS SAYING THIS. god.

Suddenly,  ~~jermy fartz :(~~ i dont wangt him anymore

Jasper dies

**Author's Note:**

> IF UR READING THIS IM SORRY ??? BBUT ALSO THOSE FIRST 2 PARAS ARE REAL SO STAY TUNED FOR AN ACTUAL FIC LOL
> 
> please kill me


End file.
